<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So You're a Dragon by opalthehappypanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733417">So You're a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda'>opalthehappypanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blake is a demon princess, Blake still loves tuna, Canned Food, Demon Blake, Demons, Dragon Yang, Dragons, F/F, High School AU, It was Weiss's book, Magic, Magic Circles, Magic user Weiss, No Beta, No beta we die like men here, Ruby just wants answers and cuddles, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Were-Creatures, Were-creature Ruby, Yang reads a book, continuation of chap 4 of Snap shots of our lives, slight swear warning, too good for this world Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang finds one of Weiss's magic summoning books and decides to try and summon a demon just for the heck of it. The summoning worked and turns out that she is a dragon. You learn something new every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog: What Happened to the Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who have read my one-shot series Snap Shots of Our Lives, you'll be happy to know that I'm continuing Chapter 4 as a stand-alone story.  :)<br/>So here you go!<br/>I give you Team RWBY with a magic and monsters twist!<br/>kinda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world of Remnant is much like yours. While yours may not have a broken moon or remnants of magic still lingering from the Age of Magic, but one thing but worlds share are people. And lots of them. From the high viewpoint of space, the humans just look like ants rushing to and from one thing to the next. Each person has a different story that they can tell and some tend to be more magic than others. But none of them can share a true story about the new birth of the last Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>You see in this world, magic is fading away. Magic creatures are slowly going extinct and human families with magic bloodlines are losing their magical power. So in a world with fading magic, and the birth of a Dragon is the biggest news that can be shared. </p><p> </p><p>Dragons are said to be direct descendants of the Brother Gods themselves and have the raw magic power of 100 suns. But in the first Age of man, the Dragons were hunted for the Title of Dragonslayer/Godslayer. Many humans lost their lives trying to earn that title, but enough survived and kept slaying Dragons until there were no more to be found. That was the end of the Dragons Age. </p><p> </p><p>But some Dragons survived. The survivors used their magic to change their bodies into the shape of a human. And slowly over time the last of the dragons integrated with humans. And that’s how the dragon race died off, but of course, this part of history has been lost and historians in the magic community believe that all the dragons were just hunted for glory. </p><p> </p><p>And in a world of dwindling magic, the rebirth of a dragon will shake both Remnant and the Underworld. And that is the story that will be shared with you today. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yang finds some books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang is bored and finds some of Weiss's magic books and has the great idea of summoning a demon over the weekend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang is bored. Oh so very very bored. There is nothing to do, she finished her homework already and Football practice ended early. Ruby isn’t home yet for her to mess with, she had left early that morning yelling something about going to hang out with Weiss after school. Yang asked if it was a date, Ruby flushed red and said that it’s just a study section at Weiss’s house. But Yang knows that that's just Weiss speak for asking Ruby on a study date.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her phone buzz Yang unlocks her phone and sees a text from Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ruby roo: weiss left one of her book bags in my room. Can you grab it and put it on the coffee table? Please?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Looks like Weiss has been rubbing off on Ruby, she's using proper grammar and everything. Typing a quick ok text, Yang jumped out of bed and walked to Ruby’s room to look for Weiss’s bag. Doing anything is better than being bored on a Saturday. Knowing Weiss she probably put her bag by the wall or somewhere out of the way so no one would kick or step on it. Yang opened Ruby’s door and immediately saw a pure white bag laying next to the end of Ruby’s bed leaning against the foot of the bed. Yang grabbed the bag and noticed how heavy it is. For a second Yang wonders how Weiss was able to carry this around, she built like a stick. Out of curiosity, Yang opened Weiss’s bag to see what’s inside. There’s an advanced math textbook, a History of Remnant, and a heavily bound leather book. Curious, Yang pulls out the leather book. </p><p>
  <em> Demon Summoning: a Witch's guide </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>Why would Weiss have a book about Demon summoning? Yang was expecting something more like another History textbook, or just any kind of school textbook in general. Shaking her head Yang pulled out the book and set it on Ruby’s bed, and pulled out another thinner leather-bound book that was resting behind the first, this one titled <em> Protection circles and wards </em>. With Yang’s interest peaked she stacked the two leather books on top of each other and carried them in her hand as she picked up Weiss’s bag with her free hand and dropped it off on the living room coffee table. And then brings the leather books to the safety of  her room.</p><p> </p><p>After setting them down on her desk Yang just stands there staring at the books not really processing what she’s seeing. Why would Weiss have books like this? Yang never thought of Weiss as the type of person to be into this kind of stuff. Where did she even find them? They look really old and well used. Does Weiss… actually believe in that junk? Ghosts, Spirits, and monsters aren’t real, that kind of stuff is just stories and legends. If that junk was real people would be freaking out and it would be all over the media. Weiss would have to either be crazy or just <em> really </em> interested in this kind of stuff. But then why would she bring it with her to visit Ruby? Maybe Ruby asked her to.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, that kinda makes sense. Ruby has always been interested in old legends and stories since she was little. She’s always staying up late watching those ghost hunting shows, and reading those monster posts on some blog site. And Weiss being Weiss probably spent days looking for these books to impress Ruby. It’s kinda cute. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s hilarious to know that Ruby has Weiss wrapped around her little finger.</p><p> </p><p>Yang opened the <em> Protection circles and wards </em> book and flipped through it out of bored curiosity, and true to the book’s title, it seems to explain how to keep monsters and demons out of buildings and contained in circles. Yang closed the book and swapped it with the demon summoning one. Yang stopped at a page that went into detail about how to summon The Black Cat. Quirking an eyebrow at the name, Yang looked at the page with real interest. It goes into more detail about the demon. Skimming the text the book says something about Nightshades and a Dragon Guard. Before Yang has a chance to read the paragraph that explains how to summon the Demon; her phone dings.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Yang placed her index finger on the page and flipped the book closed on top of her finger to mark her place. Tugging her phone out of her pocket Yang checks her phone to see another text from Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ruby roo: have you found the bag yet?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yang’s thumb hovers over the screen as she thinks. Glancing at the forgotten bag on the coffee table, Yang drags her eyes back to the book in her hand, pressing her lips tight together Yang types a quick response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: yep. Feels like bricks. Hows Weiss’s back handling it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Backing out of the messaging app, Yang quickly switched to the camera and opened the book in hand to take pictures of the page about summoning the demon that caught her attention. After making sure the text is still readable, Yang picked up the <em> Protection circles and wards </em> book and quickly found a page about Demon protection circles and took pictures of that too. Then ran back to the living room and put both books back into Weiss’s bag and left it sitting on the coffee table. Looking way more innocent than a bag with demon books should be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I left the bag in the living room </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ruby roo: Thanks yang!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yang went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and to think about the plan that is slowly starting to form in her head. She doesn’t have any plans for the weekend and she can almost feel tomorrow's impending boredom. Demon summoning sounds like it could a fun way to waste time. Unconsciously nodding to herself Yang picks up her phone and quickly pulls up the pictures she took and starts reading as she eats her lunch.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Demons are real anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone who is wondering why these chapters are so short; it's because I want to slowly want to introduce each character. So Yang is getting her own chapter and Ruby and Weiss are getting one that centers on them more. After the team gets together chapters will be longer, so yeah.</p><p>...so be honest I don't really know where I want to take this yet, but I am always open to ideas and thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wolves and Chalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stage is being set.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did she find it?"</p>
<p>Weiss and Ruby are in Weiss's basement organizing all of Weiss's spellbooks. And with her being a Mage from an old magic bloodline, there's a lot of them. Some older than others and some in need of a little love. But every book holds priceless knowledge on magic and monsters.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't think she looked inside. That's a good thing right?" said Ruby as she placed a stack of books Weiss wanted on her desk.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Weiss gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't think it would matter if Yang did look at them. I had some textbooks in there too, and you said your Dad is a human right?" Ruby nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he smells human."</p>
<p>"And Yang?"</p>
<p>"She smells human too."</p>
<p>"Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Weiss grabbed a book and looked at the cover. <em>Wolfsbane and it's uses</em>. "Even if she tried to summon something it wouldn't work," reassured Weiss.</p>
<p>"And that's because humans don't have any kind of magic right?" asked Ruby with her head tilted.</p>
<p>"Correct," Weiss picked up the next book from the pile, "All creatures have at least some magic in their bodies. Including me and you. Humans are the only creatures born without a connection to the magic of this world."</p>
<p>Ruby looks away still feeling unsure. Taking a breath she asks the one question that's been burning in her brain all day. "But what if Yang isn't completely human? Or what if she's like you? I mean we don't know anything about her biological Mom. And - and that means there's a possibility she could be like me, right?"</p>
<p>Weiss set down the book in her hands, "Ruby you're a literal wolf in sheep's clothing. If anyone is going to know if Yang is human or not. It's you." Weiss takes Ruby's hands in her own and looks her in the eyes. In her silver eyes that Weiss always says glow just like the moon, "And that's okay. Werewolves form strong bonds with people they consider family. Even humans." Weiss kisses the back of Ruby's hand, "Yang is part of your Pack, just like I am. And that doesn't change anything." And Weiss kisses Ruby's other hand. "Besides, nothing is stronger than a wolf's nose."</p>
<p>Sighing Ruby pulls Weiss into a warm hug and digs her nose into Weiss's neck to breathe in her calming scent. Weiss smells like the air after it rains and vanilla beans, and it always helps Ruby relax.</p>
<p>"Okay thank you, Weiss," Ruby pulls back just enough to see Weiss's face, "So are we going to read these books or not?</p>
<p>Weiss smiled, "I thought you would never ask."</p>
<p>Yang has read and reread the pages she took pictures of from Weiss's books and went out and bought some chalk and candles for the summoning. Yang figures that on the off chance that this does work, she should do it right and with the actual tools for the job.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess Weiss is rubbing off on me</em>
</p>
<p>The only problem is that Yang needs an offering to put in the circle. But the damn book didn't say what kind of offering. Yang just hopes that it doesn't mean a human offering because she's using some canned tuna she found in the pantry. Since the page was titled The Black Cat Yang figures that some kind of fish is her best bet. And tuna is the only kind they have in the house.</p>
<p>The next problem is that for the Protection circle to work there needs to be at least 3 people present so the circle doesn't fail. This means Yang needs Weiss's and Ruby's help for this. Looking at the time Yang sees that it's just past 2 o'clock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ruby and Weiss left the house earlier today. Something about a movie date. So they should be getting back soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Well, no time like the present.</p>
<p>Yang grabs the grocery bag that has her candles and chalk, drops them in the living room, and goes to the kitchen to grab the can of tuna she pulled out of the pantry earlier that morning. Putting all of her supplies in the living room, Yang starts pushing all of the furniture to the edges of the living room. When finished, Yang pulls out her phone and a piece of chalk from the bag and starts drawing on the wood floors.</p>
<p>After Yang finishes copying the protective circle from her phone on the floor she grabs the candles next and puts them where the inside lines touch the big outside circle. After that's done Yang puts the rest of the chalk away and goes to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and to wait for Ruby and Weiss.</p>
<p>While pulling out some bread and meat for her lunch Yang thinks about how she's going to convince Weiss to help her. <em>Ruby won't need lots of convincing. She loves this kind of stuff. But Weiss is probably going to figure out that I got this idea from her books.</em></p>
<p>Frowning, Yang slaps some mustard and mayo on the bread, finishing her sandwich. Yang takes a bite and thinks about different lies she could tell Weiss to get her off her back.</p>
<p>
  <em>It'll be safest to only half-lie. Maybe I saw it on GrimmBook? No. Nobody posts that kind of stuff there. Maybe I saw it on a TV? That could work. Yeah, I saw it on TV.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally got this out! Damn.</p>
<p>Anyway, please like or comment. They making finding my motivation easier.</p>
<p>See you'll in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Canned Tuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The summoning worked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that this chapter is short; I just finished moving, and my wifi just got set up. But happy Newyears everyone and may 2021 be better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yang, what the fuck?" Weiss can't believe her eyes and ears. Yang apparently wants to try and summon a demon. How did she even get this stupid idea in her head?! Weiss isn't going to believe her '<em>I saw it on TV'</em> lie. Weiss has seen what's on those kinds of shows and none of them talked about summoning demons. So how- She looked through her books.</p>
<p>Of course, Yang looked inside her bag! Ruby has always been complaining about how annoying Yang is when she's bored.</p>
<p>But demon summoning can only work when everyone participating has some kind of magic in them. And normal humans don't have any magic. So… It should be fine if they do it. Nothing should happen. But Ruby's anxiety from earlier is starting to bleed into Weiss.</p>
<p>"You know what? Sure. Not like this stuff is real anyway." so Weiss lies. She shoots Ruby a look trying to tell her to follow along so Yang doesn't get suspicious.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah it could be fun!" Ruby's nervous tone almost makes Weiss slap herself but she just manages to stop herself. But boy is the temptation strong. She grabs Ruby's hand instead to calm her.</p>
<p>Yang smiles, "Great! Okay so let me just the tuna and we can get this started."</p>
<p>As soon as Yang is out of earshot Ruby desperately looks at Weiss.</p>
<p>"Are you sure-" Weiss cut Ruby off before she can finish, already knowing what she's going to say.</p>
<p>"She's human. Nothing is going to happen. Just go along with it." Yang comes back before she can say anything else.</p>
<p>Seeing Yang with canned tuna makes Weiss feel much better. Demons are always summoned with a fresh offering. And fresher the better. So canned anything is an absolute no. Any respectable demon wouldn't answer a call that offers canned food. Weiss looks at Ruby gives her a reassuring smile. Ruby smiles back and visibly become more relaxed.</p>
<p>Yang opens the can of tuna and places it in the middle of the circle she had ready. Pulling a pack of matches seemingly from out of nowhere, she also starts lighting the candles one by one. Shaking the match stick out Yang tosses it away.</p>
<p>"Okay, so I think we need to hold hands and stare at the tuna," said Yang.</p>
<p>"We- we just stare at it?" asked Ruby.</p>
<p>"I think so." Ruby and Weiss just stare at her with 'are you kidding me faces'.</p>
<p>Sighing, Weiss takes Yang's hand and Yang takes Ruby's free hand. "This is dumb," says Weiss.</p>
<p>"So how do we know it's work-" Yang is cut off by a flash of blinding light and gust of wind that throws them all back a few feet.</p>
<p>Standing in the circle is a tall woman with tanned skin, long black hair, cat ears on her head, and sharp looking claws on her hands. She's wearing a long white coat and with a black crop top underneath, that exposes her toned stomach. And some very tight looking leather pants. And no shoes.</p>
<p>She blinks and looks around the room before noticing the open can of tuna. Nose twitching she picks it up. Bringing it to her face she sniffs it. With a small smile, she uses a claw to stab some meat and eats it.</p>
<p>Yang sits up holding her head and slightly groaning in pain. Blinking spots out of her vision Yang looks up to see the tall demon eating her tuna offering.</p>
<p>"Oh, I guess tuna was a good choice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So we have a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang and Blake hammer out a deal, much to Weiss's dislike.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Yang does curse in this chapter.</p><p>*Now with spelling corrections*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demon continues to eat her tuna as she observes each individual. The white-haired mage has a small magic circle spinning in her hand ready to be activated. The wolf next to her is slightly hunched over, baring her fangs and claws. Finally, the demon’s eyes land on the blonde. She was the one who had prepared the summoning circle, and while tuna maybe her favorite she only answered the call because of magic coming from her. It felt like the magic of a dragon and THAT had caught her attention. The blonde using tuna as the offering was just a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>“While this offering may be canned it is still a wonderful snack,” The demon crushes the empty can into nothing, using her magic to completely destroy it with no mess. “But I never thought a Hatchling would summon me.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss approaches the demon still within the summoning barrier with her ice magic at the ready, putting herself between the said demon and the sisters. Yang is still laying on the ground with shock evident on her face, and Ruby ready to transform and attack at a moment’s notice. </p><p> </p><p>“State your name demon,” says Weiss with a glare. She may not know how the summoning actually worked. No human can summon a demon, so Yang must not be completely human. But if she’s not human then what is she?</p><p> </p><p>“I am Blake Belladonna, from the clan Nightshade, and the Princess of Hell. It is a <em> pleasure </em> to meet you mage. But I care very little about you,” Blake turns her head away from Weiss and locks eyes with Yang. “I am curious about the Hatchling.”</p><p> </p><p>“No demon of your standing would ever answer a call with an offering of canned fish, so why are you here?” asks Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>Blake returns her gaze to Weiss and seems to consider her words before speaking. “Surely you know of the Nightshade clan, Mage. Do you know what our purpose was during the Age of Man; before the Dragons were killed for petty glory?”, Blake didn’t wait for an answer. “We were the best of the best, trained since birth to protect and serve the Kings and Queens of Dragonkind; we were the Dragon Guard.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss stood in shock. She had read stories about the Dragon Guard in her studies and had even shared some of those stories with Ruby, but she had never would have guessed that the members of the said guard were demons. There are no records of who made up the guard, but Weiss had always guessed that the guard was made up of Elves and other Fea alike. </p><p> </p><p>“How do we know that you’re not lying?” asks Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Demons can not lie. And even if I could I have no reason to when the Last Dragon is standing right behind you,” says Blake pointing at Yang and giving her her full attention; completely ignoring Weiss. “I don’t know how you were able to hide it from your little Mage friend here, but I know a Dragon in human skin when I see one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” shouts Ruby, “Yang’s human! I would know! Her scent is the same as any other Human!”</p><p> </p><p>“And how long exactly have you known you were not human yourself? Judging by how you hold yourself I can’t imagine it has been long,” said Blake.</p><p> </p><p> Yang finally snapped herself out of her shock. “Ok! Okay wait a minute!” says Yang as she stands up. “Can someone take a second to explain to me what the actual fuck is happening right now!?” Yang turns to Ruby first, “What did you mean by my scent is human? And you!” Yang turns Weiss next, “Are you MAGIC?!” Yang finally faces Blake, “And YOU! Just just what is happening?!”</p><p> </p><p>The room is dead silent. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stare at Yang in a mixture of surprise and shock. The tension is so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Then Blake laughs, breaking the tension of the room.  </p><p>“You are a lively one aren’t you Hatchling? I shall explain the situation for you. You and your friends have performed a summoning ritual which I have answered. Summonings like this one only work when all members involved have some kind of natural magic. The only beings in this world who don’t have any natural magic are humans. Therefore, you are not human.” explained Blake. </p><p> </p><p>“Not Human. So you're saying that I’m Dragon? That’s crazy!” yells Yang. A few seconds pass as Yang processes what she just said and what she’s seen in the past 20 minutes. “Actually, crazy seems to be today’s theme.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. But it seems that your magic has been sealed away. I can unseal it for you, and in exchange, I will share my knowledge of Dragons and the like with you and your friends,” Blake said. “I can give you answers that your Mage friend doesn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yang,” warns Weiss. But Yang isn’t listening. Ever since this summoning worked Yang has been scared and confused. Demons are real and she’s having an actual conversation with one. And somehow Ruby isn’t human either. She saw those claws and fangs. And Weiss… Weiss can use magic, she summoned an honest to God magic circle in her hand. She can barely wrap her mind around all of this, and that scares her. Yang just wants some answers and if Blake has them…. Then who is she to turn her down? </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Blake is right, Weiss doesn’t have the kind of answers Yang needs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake smiles, “So we have a deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang takes a deep breath, ignoring Weiss and Ruby telling her that this is a bad idea. “Yes, you have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” Blake snaps her fingers and the protective circle keeping her contained shatters, throwing Ruby and Weiss to the other side of the room; leaving Yang unaffected. “Shake my hand and our deal will be sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake offers her hand to Yang, and she takes it without hesitation. Immediately a magic circle forms around their joined hands and Yang feels warmth spread through her body and then her vision when dark. The last thing Yang saw was Blake’s warm smile and somehow she just knew that everything would turn out just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still alive. </p><p>Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unlike the past chapters, I completely rewrote this one.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr! My username is the same as here and feel free to ask me questions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Dragons Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang goes through her magic awakening and Ruby and Weiss talk to Blake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's March now boys, girls, and non-binary pals I can't believe it's been almost a year now... damn. Anyway, here's a new chapter and slight content warning for swearing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight filters in through the window filling the bedroom with warm morning light. The smell of chocolate chip cookies hangs in the air. Yang sits on her bed with a book of children's stories open in her lap, reading the story of the Dragon King. Halfway through the story, Yang hears her Mom call her from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Yang! The cookies are ready!"</p>
<p>Snapping the storybook shut, Yang excitedly jumps off her bed and runs to the kitchen. She nearly trips down the stairs in her rush to get to the kitchen, her legs weirdly feeling too short. But she pushes that thought away as cookies come first.</p>
<p>Finally getting to the kitchen Yang hops up on the kitchen island and goes to grab a still-warm cookie from the plate. But before she can take a bite, Yang makes eye contact with her Mother.</p>
<p>Yang drops the cookie. Her birth Mother looks the same as she did in an old picture that Yang once found. The only difference being her mother's long black wild hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she's wearing a blood-red apron with a black bird-like decal on the center, speckled with flour.</p>
<p>Quickly glancing down, Yang sees that her body is small. Much smaller than her young adult body should be. Suddenly in a blink, the kitchen is on fire and in a panic, Yang throws herself off the now on fire table to the stone floor. Quickly finding her footing Yang sees that she's no longer in her kitchen, but in some kind of cave with fires burning along the walls and a lava river sluggishly moving to her right where the hallway used to be.</p>
<p>"Now I'm sure you're scared and confused Yang, but nothing can hurt you here. You are finally awakening your magic," says Raven now wearing some kind of red tunic.</p>
<p>"What's going on?! First the kitchen, then the fire, and... and RUBY! WHERE'S RUBY?!" panicking Yang spins around frantically looking for Ruby in the cave. "RUBY!"</p>
<p>"Your sister is safe Yang, she's not here. But I need to talk to you before my time runs out," says Raven walking towards Yang with her hand stretched out to touch Yang's shoulder. Yang slaps her hand away.</p>
<p>"Then where the hell are we? And you are the last person I would want to talk to right now. You left me when I was a baby!" Yang glares at Raven and puts some space between herself and her birth mother.</p>
<p>"Well, like it or not Yang I need to explain some things to you before it's too late. Don't you want to know how this is all happening?" asks Raven gesturing to the fiery cave around them.</p>
<p>"Don't care, and I don't want your help. I can handle this, whatever it is by myself. I don't <em>need you</em>." sneered Yang.</p>
<p>"For God's sake Yang, this isn't about me! I'm only doing this because Summer asked me to!" shouted Raven, looking haggard, and sad, and lonely. "Before Summer died she wanted me to be the one to tell you if this ever happened to you."</p>
<p>"If, what happened to me?"</p>
<p>"Your Awakening," says Raven, looking Yang in the eyes, her red eyes have a slight glow to them. "You're a Dragon Yang. The Xiao Long's are the last Bloodline with the power of a true Dragon. It's been dormant for centuries but when we had you, we knew that there was a chance that you could awaken the Dragon Blood in you."</p>
<p>"You make it sound like I was special."</p>
<p>"Because you <em>are</em>. You have ancient and powerful magic flowing in your veins. All you needed was a spark to unlock it." explained Raven.</p>
<p>"An outside spark," mudders Yang, thinking. "You mean like the summoning."</p>
<p>"Yes. That demon you summoned was the spark you needed to finally wake up your true power," an earthquake interrupts Raven, a huge chunk of rock falls from the ceiling; landing between Raven and Yang causing them to jump from each other. A second earthquake cracks the ground pushing them even farther apart.</p>
<p>"He's found you," Was the last thing Yang heard before the world went dark and deadly quiet.</p>
<p>They saw Yang take the demon's hand just as a magic circle appeared and flashed under her. Then Yang's body went limp and the demon caught her, but Ruby didn't see the demon catching Yang before her body fell to the floor. The change took over in a second and all Ruby felt was fear and rage.</p>
<p>Ruby lunged at the demon but was stopped by a wall of ice. She shakes off the shock of basically throwing herself into a wall and turns, snarling at Weiss for preventing her from killing that demon that hurt her sister or worst, killed her.</p>
<p>"Don't you snarl at me," snaps Weiss, and Ruby clams down just a little. The blind rage was gone, but still burning hot. Ruby softly growls and claws at the ice wall, trying to express her need to protect her sister. "Yang's fine Ruby. That magic circle didn't hurt her, she's just taking a nap. Isn't that right Blake?"</p>
<p>Said demon walks around the ice wall with an unconscious Yang in her arms. After setting down Yang on a nearby couch and making sure she's comfortable, Blake faces the Wolf and Mage duo.</p>
<p>"The hatching is unharmed like the Mage said. You can relax furry one," says Blake in a teasing tone. Ruby ignores her and checks Yang's body herself; carefully sniffing her head to toe, just to be sure. Her breathing is slow and even, just like when she's sleeping. Ruby doesn't smell anything unusual.</p>
<p>Sighing in relief Ruby nuzzles Yang's hair and feels the change slip away. "You're okay."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you both have many questions, feel free to ask. We are now waiting for the Hatchling to finish her Awakening, so we have the time," says Blake.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by 'Awakening'?" asks Weiss.</p>
<p>"She is simply unlocking her magic from the inside. I give her the spark so to speak," answers Blake.</p>
<p>"Okay, why do you keep calling her a Hatching?"</p>
<p>"Because she hasn't unlocked her magic yet, once she does she will have the power and abilities of a real dragon."</p>
<p>Ruby's head perks up. "Like breathing fire?"</p>
<p>Blake chuckles, "Yes, breathing fire is one of the many things she will be able to do."</p>
<p>"Heheh, that's awesome."</p>
<p>"Blake," starts Weiss with a serious look on her face. "What are you going to do when she wakes up?"</p>
<p>"Did you not hear me earlier Mage? I am a member of the Nightshade clan, a warrior from the old Dragon Guard. I will do my duty and protect what is possibly the Last Dragon on Rement."</p>
<p>"Even if she is not from a royal bloodline?"</p>
<p>"Bloodlines do not matter for the Last One. A dragon is a dragon."</p>
<p>"Fair point," says Weiss in resolution. Everything Blake just said is true and honest, because demons can't lie. And from what Weiss can tell this one seems to have a good heart. Most demons give off an unpleasant feeling that Weiss can pick up because of her magic blood, and she hasn't gotten that feeling around Blake at all.</p>
<p>"So, what do you mean by the Last Dragon?" asks Ruby.</p>
<p>"It's what it sounds like Ruby," answers Weiss, before Blake can. "She's the last of her kind."</p>
<p>"That makes you two very similar actually. I believe you are the last of the Lycans," says Blake, staring at Ruby.</p>
<p>"WHAT?" yell both Ruby and Weiss.</p>
<p>Yang jolts awake breathing hard and disorientated. Quickly checking her body; making sure that everything is still there and nothing got crushed. After confirming that she is still very much alive and still in one piece, Yang takes a moment to calm down and gain her bearings; putting her head in her hands, breathing deep and slow.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Yang starts to notice that she hears birds chirping, and small animals running around, and even a stream a little ways away. That's when she realizes that she's in a forest. Deep in a forest.</p>
<p>Sighing, Yang sits up and drops her head into her hands letting out a shaky breath. It's too much. Seeing her Birth Mom is causing her emotions to be all over the place. But mostly… mostly she's just angry. Angry and mad that Raven didn't stay to actually do things like that for her and Ruby. Mad that whatever the <em>fuck</em> this dream hallucination bullshit, put Raven in Summer's place. Summer stayed and was a real Mother to her and Ruby. Just thinking of Raven in her spot, makes Yang nauseous.</p>
<p>"You hold a lot of hate for her, don't you young one?" Yang's head snaps up at the question, then she freezes. A giant Golden Dragon is hovering right in front of her, its body in a lazy twist and head just a few feet away from Yang.</p>
<p>Yang screams, throwing herself away from the lightly glowing Dragon.</p>
<p>"You need not fear me," says the Dragon. "I have come here to give you a gift."</p>
<p>Before Yang has the chance to see anything, an explosion of light bursts from the Dragon; blinding her temporarily. Blinking away the shadows from her eyes Yang sees that a 15-foot glowing man standing where the Dragon was. The man has no face, no genitals, a wide pair of shoulders, and antlers that match the Dragons.</p>
<p>"Wha-what are you?" asks Yang.</p>
<p>"I am the Father of Dragons, the God of Light," he rests his hands in front of his crotch and stands with his back straight. "It is wonderful to meet you, Young One."</p>
<p>"This isn't real. I'm dreaming aren't I?"</p>
<p>"This is not a mare dream. You seeing me here is a sign of you unlocking your magic," says the Dragon. "Many of your ancestors have lived their whole lives without discovering what they really are. You are the first one to do so in centuries, and you will be the last."</p>
<p>"The last? What do you mean the last?" asks Yang.</p>
<p>"Your bloodline is the last one that has this power. After you have awakened your power it is yours and yours only, and can not be passed on to your children," explains the Dragon.</p>
<p>"Then what about you? You're a Dragon too aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I am the God of Light first," he pauses before continuing. "And our time together is almost up. Learn to control your newfound powers and don't get lost in the dark."</p>
<p>The God of Light points at Yang shooting a beam of light to her chest, knocking the wind out of her as the trees of the forest fade away into black. When Yang opens her eyes again she half expects to still be in that forest or the cave, but she wakes up to the sound of Weiss and Ruby yelling and the ceiling of the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya'll can find me in the links below if you want to chat, ask questions, or just see what I'm up to.<br/>Tumblr: https://opalthehappypanda.tumblr.com/<br/>Whiterose Discord: https://discord.gg/whiterose-mafia</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my Tumblr if anyone wants to ask me any questions about the story, or just follow me that's cool too.<br/>https://lonelyastronautinarocket.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>